A Company Vacation, Continued
by darksargonas
Summary: Because it was asked for! Genesis is determined to rise to Sephiroth's challenge, to 'teach him how to have fun', while reflecting on his own feelings for the Silver General. All in hopes of taking their friendship to the next level. Yaoi, humor, fluff SephirothxGenesis, hints of AngealxZack


A Company Vacation: Continued

A company vacation. The idea had been running circles through Genesis's mind for hours while they were on route. He had as little use for such a thing as Sephiroth and even Angeal did, but he had not been about to pass up the chance at a little more exposure. The media had simply ate up everything he had spoken to them about, and it pleased him to no end that he still had all of his charm at his very fingertips. Even when caught off guard by the sudden announcement.

Of course there had been the memo, but he had forgotten entirely about it by the time the chosen date had sneaked up on all of them. Then there was the matter of Sephiroth.

'I think... you have one week to show me what you are made of...'

Those words had made him shiver as much as recalling the way the Silver General's warm breath had tickled against his throat. Never in all his years working with the other man had Genesis ever thought he would find himself in this position. Sure, he had had a crush on him since as long as he could remember knowing about him, but that had all but been driven out after joining SOLDIER and witnessing just who Sephiroth really was. The enigma was still there, but really, the man he had idolized turned out to be quite cold and distant, even a bit awkward when it came to social interactions. It had been quite a kick to the gut, but he took the pieces of his shattered dreams and reworked them altogether. In the end, he had managed to befriend the man, along with Angeal, and while he no longer held Sephiroth in that dream-like state most new recruits did, he certainly respected him. When Sephiroth wasn't pissing him off.

It happened more often than he liked to admit. Really, Genesis couldn't understand why it bothered him as much as it did. Until he realized he still wanted the man. This realization only proved to make him edgier around the Silver General and often left him hostile for no reason. He felt terrible for taking it out on him, but he had no idea how to approach the matter, as he was certain Sephiroth had absolutely, and very clearly, not shared his feelings.

At least that had been his entire excuse up until a few short hours earlier.

Now all of his carefully laid plans to behave himself were shattered just as quickly as his previous dreams as a new recruit. Genesis found himself questioning everything he had ever come to know about Sephiroth and why he never picked up on the man's interest in him in the first place. He had always prided himself on being able to guess people's intentions, and yet Sephiroth eluded him in every possible way he could have imagined! It was unfair! No one had the right to be that.. that... obnoxiously good.

Least of all a man who barely attempted social interactions and often left a bad taste in one's mouth after speaking with him. Sephiroth was a mystery wrapped within an enigma, even after all these years of knowing him! But this...

Now he had the opportunity to leave a very important impression upon Sephiroth. This entire weekend would determine whether or not it was worth the effort to pursue the man. And, perhaps, more importantly, figure out whether or not he was simply being toyed with. He suspected Sephiroth wasn't hiding any secret expertise with relationships, so the man couldn't possibly understand what being a 'tease' was, and yet he pulled it off so perfectly back in the ShinRa lobby that it had left Genesis speechless. A walking contradiction, that was what Sephiroth was. Nothing he did made a single bit of sense, including those few times Sephiroth had done something awkward to him out of the blue.

Things like randomly grabbing his hand at the worst possible time during the middle of a mission. There was no reason for it, and Sephiroth never said anything while he did it. He simply did it. And it left Genesis feeling awkward and confused. Then there was that time he had been -hugged-. Hugged by Sephiroth! Quite literally out of no where! Walking down the hallway from his office, he had found himself accosted by the Silver General, limbs flailing as he was picked up off the floor and squeezed tightly against Sephiroth's, admittedly very lovely and hard form, for no reason! The number of obscenities that had left Genesis's lips that time had left the Crimson Commander rather embarrassed for the next week. Yet, not even those rare and random occurrences had ever given him any indication that the man might actually... want him.

The only problem he was running into now, while he watched Sephiroth's passive expression across from him on the helicopter, was determining just what 'fun' he could convince the other man to have. The number of things Sephiroth didn't understand were too many, so perhaps he ought to start with things the Silver General DID understand. However, when he tried to think of just what those things might be, he found himself embarrassed by the knowledge that he simply didn't know him that intimately. The distance between them, despite the years of friendship they had under their belts was still vast and terrifyingly deep. Did Sephiroth even have hobbies outside of work? Oh sure, Genesis had often visited him before, reading passages out of his beloved Loveless and getting worked up over his interpretations of the masterpiece, but Sephiroth had never really shown any indication of interest in that. He was an excellent listener, Genesis found out. But that was about it.

He recalled a few attempts beforehand, asking if Sephiroth would join him and Angeal out for a bite to eat, and Sephiroth would practically glaze over and stare at them as though they had asked him to commit treason. It wasn't until Angeal explained that there was nothing against company policy that stated they couldn't visit the rest of Midgar proper while off-duty that Sephiroth finally agreed to it, and even then, he remained uncomfortably silent through the entire ordeal. Genesis had been completely put off by the lack of interaction and declared Sephiroth was absolutely no fun to hang out with. He had even made it a point to start poking fun at the man as he realized that it wasn't a lack of interest that had kept Sephiroth's mouth tightly clamped, but rather an odd form of social anxiety.

The Silver General did not know how to act casually around people, or converse with small talk. The fact that Genesis found something that Sephiroth was -terrible- at had filled him with pride at first, until he realized he had honestly hurt Sephiroth with his cruel jokes at his expense. He would never forget the lecture Angeal had given him, even thinking about it now made the Crimson Commander's cheeks burn uncomfortably. He simply hadn't understood at the time what it meant, and by the time he had, the damage had been done. Sephiroth hadn't spoken to him for weeks after the ordeal and it wasn't until he swallowed his pride long enough to apologize to the man that Sephiroth had finally allowed him the chance to make up for it. It had been a long, painful process, but Genesis had managed to repair the damage to his friendship with the Silver General, and even assured Sephiroth that he wasn't the only person in the world that suffered the same kind of social anxiety.

It seemed to help the man, knowing he wasn't alone with that awkwardness. Of course he would never admit to anyone that it -was- an issue. And neither would Genesis. The Crimson Commander had learned very quickly that there were just certain things you never spoke of to anyone about Sephiroth, and he had enough respect and concern for his friend to give him his privacy. Which is why he never gave in to anyone's attempts to get gossip about the Silver General before. The rumors were already flying as it was, about their perceived relationship, and Genesis had neither confirmed or denied his own involvement. He simply refused to complicate things and strain his relationship any further.

Spending time on the beach itself with the rest of the company officials was out of the question. Sephiroth would never want be around them in such an informal position. He barely tolerated the Company Balls. Genesis couldn't exactly hole them up together in a hotel room for the entire week doing... things... to each other, even if part of him was rather curious to see how far Sephiroth's interest truly went.

In the end, Genesis knew that anything 'fun' he might come up with, would involve some sort of military exercise to start with. And then perhaps he could open the General's mind to other things. Perhaps a round of monster hunting on the outskirts of Costa del Sol, followed with a dinner for just the two of them.

When he looked over to Sephiroth once more, he felt the helicopter lurch in landing and realized he had spent the entire trip brooding. It was a blessing that he had decided on anything as they arrived and found himself relieved he could come up with it.

They disembarked and grabbed their bags, waiting on the other helicopter's to arrive with the rest of the company. President ShinRa had made arrangements for them all to stay in one of the more expensive hotels that sat on the beach. He was enjoying the cool breeze and salty air when Sephiroth, Angeal and Zack approached him.

"Nice to see we all made it in one piece, despite Zack's misgivings." Angeal was smirking as he spoke.

The hyper-active 2nd Class SOLDIER was scowling, if only briefly before he jerked his chin up. "I'm telling you, that rotor didn't sound pretty the entire way here. I was pretty damned sure we were going to end up in the ocean!"

Angeal shook his head and sighed, ignoring Zack as the raven-haired SOLDIER went into a rant about all the possible ways they could have died. Sephiroth looked a little perplexed, as if he were honestly considering some of those scenarios and Genesis found himself hiding a smile behind his gloved hand. The more colorful Zack's descriptions got, the darker Sephiroth's expression became.

Until, to everyone's surprise, the Silver General suddenly declared, "That is rather pressing news. I think I will go have a talk with the pilot and President ShinRa."

Angeal gaped faintly as Zack puffed his chest up in pride. Genesis merely blinked and scoffed, offering a faint laugh as all three men watched Sephiroth make his way towards the helicopters.

"That, gentlemen, is why HE is the General!" Zack beamed proudly, then paused and gasped, "Oh crap I forgot to tell him about the other thing- Hold on guys!"

And Zack was dashing off after Sephiroth, waving his hands and screaming for him to 'wait up'. Surprisingly, Sephiroth did slow down long enough for Zack to do so, before both of them continued together.

Angeal set his bags down briefly and crossed his arms, shaking his head in disbelief, "Ah, Sephiroth never ceases to amaze me with the way he handles things, sometimes."

Genesis found himself smirking and shrugging, unable to really comment for the moment, his mind was elsewhere, making sure the details of his little plan were fine tuned before he offered the suggestion to Sephiroth. He was caught by surprise, however, when Angeal cleared his throat to get his attention and he turned his gaze to see a rather chagrin expression on his best friend's face.

"Ah, we were riding with the President, as he wanted to discuss something with me, and I found out our sleeping arrangements. Zack expressed a bit of dismay and I wanted to discuss it with you." Angeal started.

Genesis arched a brow, but nodded, "Well go on."

"I was wondering if you might be willing to switch with Zack, as he, apparently ended up in the same room with Sephiroth, and he really wanted to room with me to discuss more of our training over the week." Angeal laughed softly, looking a little embarrassed that he had to ask.

"Oh my... he certainly is taking initiative, isn't he? Well, as long as you are okay with it, I don't see a problem. I mean, it's not as if the hotel is going to be doing a roll call on us. Besides, I had plans with Sephiroth as it was. Rooming with him will make discussing things a bit easier." Genesis smiled, executing the most perfect sense of calm he could muster.

Never mind the fact that his stomach was churning with butterflies at the idea of being -alone- with Sephiroth in the same room for an entire week! And the way the other man had left him, nearly buckling under his own weight from desire in the ShinRa Lobby... oh, he would certainly make the man pay for it by the end of the week, assuming he had any luck convincing him early on. He was certain he could get him to warm up to the idea.

Angeal nodded in appreciation, the movement was enough to draw his attention back to reality, even as moments later Zack was plodding up to them both with a look in his eyes that seemed to suggest he might grow wings and fly for all of his excitement. Both First's were used to this kind of look from Zack by now, but his next words nearly had them stunned.

"Sephiroth just told the President I had great intuition!" Zack was wiggling in his boots, barely capable of containing the fanboyish scream he likely wanted to let loose.

Angeal blinked and laughed, "Are you sure this is the same man? Sephiroth doesn't hand out compliments easily... and wasn't it just last week you were complaining to me about the fact that you thought he had no concept of what potential looked like when he insulted your technique?"

"Whhaaaaaaat?! I never said that!" Zack cried out, looking taken aback and offended.

Genesis snorted and offered Zack an incredulous look, "Oh I remember that -clearly-. I even recall warning you -not- to ask Sephiroth what his thoughts were on your performance, because you would not like the answer. He said, and I quote, 'Your technique is rather slavish and green. You put too much effort where there is none necessary and tire yourself out long before any good SOLDIER would have the good sense to do so.' You looked absolutely heartbroken, if I recall."

Zack's lip proceeded to jut out as he gave Genesis a narrow-eyed obstinate expression that would have looked perfect on a five-year-old.

"And now you are praising him for his ability to sense your intuition!" Genesis laughed outright.

Angeal sighed and shook his head, "Gen, please. Give him a break."

Angeal offered Zack a reassuring smile, who seemed to brighten up from the look he received from his mentor. Sephiroth finally reappeared and was wiping his hands free of grease on a rag before putting his gloves back on.

"Wait, did you check the helicopter yourself?" Genesis blinked, looking at Sephiroth in a bit of dismay.

"Hm? Oh, all three of us took a look really. We found the issue. Zack was surprisingly efficient with his description. Unfortunately, I think we might have just ensured the termination of the head mechanic's job. It was a miracle you all did not crash." Sephiroth was murmuring casually, as though this revelation was nothing to think about.

The shock on Angeal and Genesis's features gave him pause however, as he studied them. In the end he offered a brief, faint smile to reassure them, and they seemed to relax for it. Genesis looked a little preoccupied, but he suspected that was for other reasons.

"We can head to the hotel and get checked in. I assume we will be staying on the same floor?" Sephiroth asked questioningly.

Angeal took the time to explain the sleeping arrangements to Sephiroth, who accepted them with a faint nod and soon all four of them were making their way up to the hotel. There was a quick check in, and the four men were piling into the elevator with all of their bags, patiently awaiting the chance to relax and recover from the long trip.

Genesis had managed to squeeze in next to Sephiroth and was enjoying the brief moment of finding himself squished up against the other man's side. Sephiroth appeared to enjoy it as well, at least as much as anyone might tell, with the way he kept his expression perfectly masked. He did occasionally look down at Genesis, however, and that was sign enough for the red-head to know the General hadn't forgotten what happened back in Midgar. It might have been his imagination, but Genesis could have sworn he felt Sephiroth's hand touch the small of his back as they pushed out of the elevator onto their floor. If he had taken the time to notice how much he was acting like an excited little school girl with her first crush, Genesis might have berated himself. But how could he expect to feel when faced with something this amazing?

A sigh of relief left his lips as he heard the door to their hotel room slide shut and click with resounding silence. He gave a look around the pristine room and breathed in the scent of the air freshener that was being used in the bathroom. It had a faintly floral smell to it that wasn't too overwhelming. He stepped in further and heard Sephiroth rustling around behind him, figuring the other man was already setting his bags aside. Genesis did the same and claimed the bed that was closest to the window that looked out over the beach. He dropped his bags and collapsed back onto the bed with a heavy groan.

He heard a faint snort that was probably Sephiroth laughing at him, but he didn't care. His own lips peeled back into a smile, and Genesis rolled around until he was on his stomach and looked up at Sephiroth.

"So." Genesis started, pursing his lips with a coy smile.

"So?" Sephiroth replied in that deep tone of his, turning even, to regard the other man directly.

"I thought quite a bit about this 'fun' business, and I've decided." He purred, already skipping right into it. "I think we should take a little trip to the outskirts of the city and do a bit of hunting."

Sephiroth blinked and arched a brow, curious, but quiet as he allowed Genesis to continue.

"I figured it would be rather pointless to involve you in whatever the rest of the company has planned on the beach, as we both would hate it." Genesis kept smirking and hopped onto his feet to approach the other man.

A thought suddenly overcame him as he stared at Sephiroth's form, draped in that familiar black leather coat. Did the events that transpired back in Midgar mean he had... permission to touch? By the Goddess, if it did...! He had to test this. One gloved hand lifted, the contrast between his red leather and Sephiroth's black was as bright as daylight, and he found himself pressing that hand up against Sephiroth's chest, allowing his fingers to splay over the leather straps of his harness. So warm. He could feel the heat of the man even through those gloves. A marvel, really. He always considered Sephiroth to be cold, and yet that pale skin was practically on fire when he touched it. Of course the fact that they had been standing out in the sun for a few minutes might have had something to do with that, but to hell with logic. He was touching Sephiroth!

The Silver General didn't even seem to mind the intrusion upon his personal space for that matter. This was the first time Genesis had ever made such a bold move on his own. Every other time they came close, it was usually due to Sephiroth's random acts of 'affection'. Those always ended up with Genesis cursing up a storm and flailing angrily while being flustered to no end. Genesis was already on cloud nine.

_If I keep my mouth shut and don't screw up..._ Genesis was thinking, _Oh by Minerva as my witness...! I will sleep with this man!_

The very idea made him giddy and ready to shove Sephiroth down onto the bed. But, he knew better. He couldn't afford to make the wrong move by assuming Sephiroth wanted to take things that far just yet. There was so much he would have to do before earning the opportunity. Make the General comfortable was his top priority, show him a good time. Dazzle him with your best smiles... dear gods. Wait, what the hell was he thinking? Was he really planning this?

He felt Sephiroth shift, and he very nearly pulled away if it wasn't for the fact that he found himself immediately distracted by the way Sephiroth's muscles felt moving beneath his gloved fingers. So smooth and solid. And then it was there again! Sephiroth had his hand on the small of his back! Genesis had to bite down on his bottom lip just to prevent himself from saying something silly. Though what he could have come up with at this point was beyond him, his mind was already shutting down with every other object of importance, save for Sephiroth himself.

"Gen..."

Ah...! How lovely his name sounded on that man's lips. Genesis found his eyelashes fluttering nearly in a day-dream like state, while his head tilted back. He could just... maybe press his lips against Sephiroth's jaw, right? That would be okay. Surely there was no harm in it. Right? Right.

"Gen..." Sephiroth murmured his name again.

No. Not yet. Don't ruin this moment, you big dummy! Genesis was leaning up on his toes and pressing his lips to Sephiroth's jaw. He could smell the oil the other man used to keep his leather coat soft. Mixed with the faintest traces of sweat and his natural scent... even the shampoo Sephiroth used. It was all so perfect! So smooth, so warm...

"Hm." he could hear the hesitation in Sephiroth's voice, but he was not pushing Genesis away. "Was there something else on your mind, than hunting?"

Genesis twitched and jerked away then, laughing nervously, "W-what?! Oh. No, of course not! I fully intend to take you out there. I was just.. ah..."

Well he had been caught in a bad position, no two ways about it. Sephiroth looked utterly amused, the nakedness of that emotion had Genesis feeling a little shy. SHY! Him! Unbelievable. How could he let the man affect him this way? It was unbecoming and he wasn't some silly school girl that could get wrapped up so easily in a simple look or smile from the Silver General. Completely ignoring the fact that he had just spent the last minute or so indulging himself in practically molesting the man.

"I am waiting." Sephiroth replied smoothly, "If you wish to take a moment to recover, that is fine too. I am certain you will not fail to show me what you are capable of."

So cold, so smooth. Damn him. He hadn't even broken a sweat over that intimate moment they just shared! How could he be so perfect?! It wasn't fair and Genesis nearly grew angry over it, except he was trying not to blow it and forced the fire back down into the pit of his stomach, for once. Fine. Two could play at this game.

"Oh, I am certain I will. I simply hope you do not live to regret this decision, _General_." He teased and drew his hand out to sweep across Sephiroth's chest, then hooked his gloved fingers into the leather straps across his chest. "Now, if you'll be so kind as to follow me... you will find I have more than enough energy for our next pursuit."

* * *

"Turn left, you've got one trying to worm it's way out of the pack!" Sephiroth's voice carried out above the crash of the waves a little south of the main beaches of Costa del Sol.

Genesis twisted and lept forward, just in time to prevent one Beachplug from escaping the pack they had gathered and were currently toying with. The squirming, jelly-fish like creatures could move about the beaches with ease, despite their apparently lack of bone structure and proved to be deadly if their numbers were not kept back.

At first, Genesis had thought they might head a little closer in land, but in the end, Sephiroth had expressed a desire to stay as close to town as possible, and it wasn't as if they couldn't find something to hunt on the beaches when they found a spot far enough away. And as luck would have it, they had found entertainment in happening across a few Beachplugs as they squirmed and wormed their way up from the waters to catch prey in a few of the sea mammals that basked nearby.

They had teased them with simple swipes and slashes, not harming them per say. Sephiroth had stated the speed with which they could whip their tentacles about was challenge enough when they could gather a pack of them together. They moved surprisingly quickly, on top of everything else and it had led to a game of cat and mouse as both men darted in and out between the pack of agitated Beachplugs, daring fate to see who might get tagged first. It had started off as a friendly competition, but by now it had begun to boil down into something far more playful.

Sephiroth twisted and skidded to a stop briefly, watching as one Beachplug lifted it's tentacle ready to strike out at him. He gave the faintest of smirks before driving the edge of Masamune into the sand, then flipped the creature up into the air with a flick of his wrist. It went sailing over the rest of the pack, narrowly avoiding getting slapped by its own kind, headed directly for Genesis.

"What are y- OH GODS!" Genesis screeched and dodged, just in time as Rapier swept out to bat the thing away. He landed backwards and scowled at Sephiroth.

That had been the second attempt the Silver General made to nail Genesis in the face with a Beachplug, the first attempt had managed to cling to his leg until he sliced it to ribbons.

He very nearly started in on Sephiroth when he caught the sight of his friend tilting his head back with the sweetest sound falling from his lips. Laughter! Sephiroth was actually laughing and Genesis had inspired it from him by bringing him out here! Any anger he might have felt previously melted away immediately and he could only join him in laughter until both men were dashing away to keep the Beachplugs packed together tightly.

"Your reflexes are getting better." Sephiroth offered as they switched places flawlessly.

Their rhythm and movements together were a sight to behold, as if both men weren't just toying with fierce predators on the beach, but dancing to a song that only they could hear. They hardly had to speak to one another to know what the other wanted, and as they took cues from subtle body language, they executed every swipe and parry across from each other as though they were a perfect mirror image. Genesis couldn't help but feel further spurned on by Sephiroth's words, not because the appraisal of his abilities was something he sought from the other man, but because he knew it was one step closer to reaching the Silver General. He wanted nothing more than to stand beside the man as an equal, and so he pushed himself harder and harder with each day. There were times when he found it impossible to get that idea across to Sephiroth, but during rare moments like this, it almost made him feel as though the words were unnecessary, as if Sephiroth could sense it through their shared movements, and even approved of the goal.

They spent hours like this together on the beach, switching from the Beachplugs to a few other creatures that had gathered. They toyed with them and riled them up enough to get them to attack them, but neither man appeared concerned enough to kill them. It was all for 'fun', anyway.

By the time they were finished, the sun was setting and Sephiroth declared it was time for dinner. Genesis agreed readily and took the moment to admire the way the wind swept through Sephiroth's long silver hair, whipping it about angrily like a cloak. So many times in the past he had wanted to reach out and touch those tresses, and now, as he caught up to the man, he allowed himself to indulge in the compulsion. He might not have been able to feel them through his gloves, but it was still satisfying for the moment, and Sephiroth hadn't even batted an eyelash when he did it.

"Well... how was that?" Genesis finally asked as he lifted a hand to wipe away the sweat from his brow.

Even if neither of them had truly been winded by the 'exercise', the heat and their heavy leather outfits was enough to make skin bead with sweat. Truthfully, he felt amazing at the moment, happy and content to have shared something so simple with the Silver General, and knowing that Sephiroth had honestly enjoyed it as much as he had.

"That was very 'fun'." Sephiroth replied.

Even if he was not smiling, it was clear it was still there in his voice. He sounded warmer, much more lively and for some reason, Genesis felt that this was how the man should sound all the time. How he could possibly get that to come to the foreground, however, was beyond him at the moment. One step at a time, as they said. It had been a huge one to take, convincing Sephiroth to do something like this. Sephiroth had been wary even while they had made their trek out to the beach, but once they started into it, he found that the Silver General was a little more willing to let go of his inhibitions if he could excuse it as a training exercise.

Ah well. At least the man understood what his entire reason behind going out there in the first place had been for. He could forgive him for making excuses for now.

"Well, I think we should get cleaned up before heading down to dinner. There are a few nice restaurants in the hotel itself, but I was thinking something with a little less starch in the collar." Genesis smiled.

Normally, he would have loved nothing more than to indulge in a 5-star restaurant, but he knew Sephiroth would not lend well to that kind of stuffy atmosphere where people expected certain table manners and conversation. They needed something far more down to earth and a lot less full of expectations. It was a conscious effort on his part to remember just how uncomfortable Sephiroth was in social situations. And by the Goddess herself, he was not about to put the man in a situation that would end with Sephiroth feeling the need to retreat for the safety of solitude just to avoid snobbish people.

When he turned his gaze up to the man, he saw a hint of relief in Sephiroth's gaze. That alone sealed the deal, and Genesis was determined to make sure the night went as smoothly as possible. He was all but leaning into the man by the time they reached the hotel. A wide smile spread across his lips as his hips swung animatedly with a satisfied little swagger.

It took Sephiroth calling his name gently a few times to make him realize where they were and who all could have been staring at them. The Crimson Commander started and lifted a hand to brush through his short locks, apologizing swiftly and disappearing down the hall to the elevator. Shit! He hadn't meant to make everyone stare at them like that! He knew the people that gawked would make things uncomfortable for Sephiroth, but he couldn't help himself! He had just been so happy, leaning up against Sephiroth like that and sharing his warmth. Genesis heard the ding to the elevator and realized Sephiroth hadn't followed him. He panicked for half a moment, wondering what could have become of the man until the thought that Sephiroth might have been too stunned to move by all the staring, came to him.

A few seconds later, he was seen running back to retrieve a rather statuesque-like Sephiroth by the hand and dragged him up towards their room. A quick look at Sephiroth had Genesis concerned, did he really keep everything bottled up like that? Was he even affected by it the way Genesis was perceiving it? The very idea that Sephiroth could panic to the point that it left him in an immovable state was impossible to believe. But the other man had been standing there right where he had left him, and so it was just as difficult not to arrive at that conclusion.

And all over what? A simple stroll through the lobby with Genesis curled up against him like they had just been on a date? Wait... had that... had that been a date?

Was their first date a trip to the beach, torturing Beachplugs and other innocent animals just so they could play around?

The door closed once more and Genesis turned around to face Sephiroth, attempting a reassuring smile. Sephiroth, for the most part, appeared to relax as soon as they were alone. He cast that green-eyed cat like gaze down to Genesis and tilted his head, curious.

"Are you alright?" Genesis prompted. He couldn't help it, he needed to ask.

"I am unsure to what you refer." Sephiroth replied softly, looking around the room briefly until he moved to undress partially.

They had, after all, come up here to get cleaned up and prepare for having dinner out.

"In the lobby. You were trying to get my attention, and I was sort of.. well daydreaming. I had invaded your space in front of everyone?" Genesis prompted, lifting a hand to gesture it emphatically.

Sephiroth paused as he tossed his gloves onto the bed, followed with his coat. He offered Genesis a rather blank expression at first, then silently turned back towards the closet as he fished out some clean clothing. It was rare to see Sephiroth in anything but his tell-tale outfit, but the occasion would call for it, and since they were attempting 'casual' rather than 'formal', he felt it was better to wear something else.

"I am fine, Genesis. I was lost in thought as much as you were. I only tried to get your attention because I was not sure you wished to be seen with me in such a state." Sephiroth replied again, in his usual matter-of-fact-cold-as-ice tone.

Genesis bit down on his lip to avoid saying something that might spark an argument and sighed, "I... think that's your way of saying you were concerned for my reputation?" he asked carefully.

Sephiroth gave a short nod. Could there have been any other explanation? Not according to him.

Genesis exhaled slowly. This was another first in the long line of things he normally never would have been caught dead doing. But he had promised himself he would behave! And he was doing his best to approach things the way Angeal always did. So far, it had been working, even if he was screaming in rage a little on the inside.

He honestly didn't know how long he could keep this up before something ended up with a fireball to the face. Preferably Zack. Because that idiot.

By the time he had gotten himself unwound, he heard the sound of the shower turning on in the bathroom and silently cursed. He had utterly missed the opportunity to perve out on Sephiroth and see if he couldn't catch a glimpse of.. anything, really. Naked Sephiroth was a treat in and of itself, he couldn't begin to figure out which part of the man he would have wanted to stare at more. Well, there was still an opportunity here. He had to see if Sephiroth was interested, right? Right. That's what we're telling ourselves here, to make up for sounding like a perverted idiot.

Sephiroth was out and dressed after drying his hair and Genesis immediately retreated into the bathroom after him. He took his time, enjoying the shower and letting the scalding hot water sooth his travel weary form. Washing didn't take him nearly as much time, as he didn't have to worry about an obnoxiously long mane to deal with shampooing. Soon, he was drying off and wrapping a towel around his waist. Genesis had conveniently left his clothes out on the bed, so that he might wander out in nothing but a towel to retrieve them. It was the perfect plan to see if he couldn't catch Sephiroth staring! Except, as he pulled the shower curtain aside, he noted the pile of neatly folded clothing he had chosen had been placed upon the sink counter. When had the man sneaked in?

"What th-?!" Genesis clapped his hand over his mouth and cut himself off, trying his best not to stalk out of the bathroom to rage at Sephiroth for daring to touch his things.

Never mind the fact that his carefully laid plans had been utterly foiled by an attempt at modest courtesy from Sephiroth. Damn that man for picking the worst time to be thoughtful!

He stomped out from the bathtub and nearly tripped. After righting himself up and nearly having a heart attack, Genesis decided he needed to slow down. He reached for the clothing angrily and huffed, shaking his shirt out. One quick look over had his hope lifting once more, however. There was no underwear! Perhaps he had a chance to saunter out there after all, if only just to pick them up!

...wait... why wasn't there any underwear? He could have sworn he had put it between his shirt and pants as he set it on the bed. The ginger lifted the clothing and shook it out entirely. Nope. No underwear. So... had Sephiroth chosen not to bring that in? D-Did that mean?!

Genesis's eyes went wide as the possibilities raced through his mind. Was this some kind of hint? Or had he merely dropped them on the floor and not noticed? Should he go ahead and get dressed and not wear them? Or... should he test the man to see if he would stare still? Oh gods above, why did this have to be so complicated all of sudden? Genesis thumped his head forward against the wall softly, then froze as he heard Sephiroth's voice.

"Are you alright in there?"

Crap. Genesis backed up against the sink and gripped it tightly as his mind continued to race. "I.. ah..."

"Gen...?" Sephiroth's voice was muffled through the door, but it was clear there was some hint of concern there.

Oh blessed stars and moon.

"I.. uh.. my underwear I just..." he coughed, embarassed.

"Hm, what about them?" Sephiroth asked.

Genesis felt his heart leap into his throat! "What do you mean what about them?! They aren't.. in here! You brought my clothes in, didn't you? How do you forget the underwear?!"

Sephiroth didn't answer right away as Genesis continued to fidget in the bathroom, and then he heard Sephiroth speak, "I do not wear underwear, Genesis. I therefore, think about them very little."

He... he doesn't wear... underwear...?! WHO DOESN'T WEAR UNDERWEAR?! Sephiroth apparently. Gloriously handsome and stunningly smooth Sephiroth.

"Uhm.. is that some kind of hint?" Genesis ventured, feeling a little awkward that he was even having this conversation.

"Genesis I can barely hear you, come out of there."

A lame excuse, Genesis was certain. Sephiroth had amazing hearing. But still, it was a beckons and like hell if he was going to ignore it. Not when it gave him the excuse to stroll out in nothing but his towel. The door opened on noisy hinges and Genesis sauntered out with his clothes in hand. He leaned against the door frame and gave Sephiroth his best smile that spoke of nothing but confidence, while he posed there in nothing but his towel.

Sephiroth stared at Genesis expectantly, though Genesis was certain he caught the man's eyes wandering for the briefest of moments.

Success!

"I asked if that was some kind of hint." His words were coy as he spoke them, even adding a bit of a purr at the end. It was now or never.

Sephiroth tilted his head faintly, looking a little perplexed, then he shrugged, "That I don't want you wearing underwear tonight? Somehow I suspect there is a little more meaning to this gesture. Explain."

"I mean, am I getting laid tonight." Genesis replied just as smoothly, even if he was starting to panic a little somewhere in the back of his mind.

"Ah." Sephiroth affirmed that he understood finally and merely offered Genesis a smirk. "I suppose that will have to depend on how dinner goes. In all likelihood, however, yes. You are probably going to get 'laid' tonight."

Genesis sucked in his breath sharply. He hadn't expected Sephiroth to be so blunt about it! But then again... he had already determined what little of the man he did know was next to nothing. Sephiroth DID want him. This changed everything.

"Suddenly.. I am not nearly as hungry..." He laughed softly, trying to hide the desire that was already filling him.

"Hm. That very well may be, but we should eat anyway." Sephiroth replied. "You will need that energy."

By all the gods. Genesis shifted and started stomping towards his bed, determined, however he stopped short and turned back to regard the other man. There was that question in his blue eyes as he looked intently at Sephiroth.

"So... is that a yes or a no to the underwear?"

Sephiroth shifted on his feet and walked towards Genesis, lifting an arm to wrap around him and draw him back into his chest.

"Wear them, or don't. It makes no difference to me. In the end, it really depends on you and whether or not you want to spend the extra few seconds it will take to slip out of them tonight." he replied against Genesis's ear.

There was that seductive tone again. So feral and possessive. It sent a shiver down Genesis's spine and had him swallowing hard. Oh how he hated the way Sephiroth could go from socially awkward to terrifyingly sexy in one single move.

"So then it's settled, no underwear!" Genesis purred, trying his best to maintain a cool indifference.

"Then again... I could always decide I want to take them off with my teeth..." Sephiroth countered as he walked towards the door, nonplussed with the way he was teasing the other man.

Genesis stumbled faintly while he slipped his shirt on over his head and cried out,

"SEPHIROTH."

Oh, what a long, long night it was going to be.


End file.
